


Waltz, Two Step and Tango

by Cissa



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissa/pseuds/Cissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3x08 promo inspired. The blonde dancer's hand rested on the small of her back like a comfort. The two sang and giggled as they switched between the waltz, two step and even a little tango.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waltz, Two Step and Tango

Shelby and Brittany had spent the last hour or so teaching the Cheerios that Santana bribed and threatened into joining the TroubleTones in time for Sectionals. Luckily the dance was picked up fairly quickly, the problem was getting them to sing the proper parts while dancing.

So now as the girls all left and Shelby left in a hurry to pick up Beth, that left Brittany and Santana in the auditorium. Despite the campaign running and all the looks from the boys in the school Santana was pulling through step by step. It was hard most of the time but with Brittany at her side, it made things just a bit easier. And that easier was all she needed to get through a day.

"I'm a survivor…" Santana sang softly as she smiled up into shining blue eyes. Her right hand was clasped in Brittany's hand and her left rested on the girls arms. The blonde dancer's hand rested on the small of her back like a comfort. The two sang and giggled as they switched between the waltz, two step and even a little tango.

By the time Santana had sung through their Sectionals song three times they weren't so much dancing as holding each other and swaying. Their foreheads pressed together eyes locked and warm smiles on their lips.

"Hey." Brittany whispered to her.

The Latina bit down on her lower full lip trying to stop herself from grinning like an idiot."Hi." she returned just as quietly.

"We're going to rock Sectionals." Brittany winked and this time Santana lost the fight and grinned widely with a husky laugh.

"Of course we are." she agreed and smirked. "With your sweet moves and my voice how can we lose?" she asked haughtily. She let Britt spin her, she sighed out her contentment as she was pulled back in and rested against the taller girl's shoulder. Despite there being no music they continued swaying there completely caught up in their own BrittanyandSantana world.

"San." Brittany whispered softly. "I love you."

It took a lot of will power for the dark haired cheerleader to not break out into tears hearing those whispered words. So she tightened her hold around Brittany's waist and pressed her face into the crook of her neck. She breathed in the scent of soft vanilla and peach.

"I love you too B." she finally returned. She heard the girl she loved giggle into her ear and she smiled. "Always." she added lowly.

"Forever and ever." Brittany sung out pulling back to smile at her widely causing her girlfriend to laugh. One last twirl and maybe a stolen kiss and they were hand in hand walking out of the auditorium. Things weren't completely perfect yet but when it was just the two of them, everything else melted away and it felt perfect enough.

In their world they could waltz, two step, tango all they want for as long as they want.

And perhaps even a little rumba.


End file.
